


From Boiling to Freezing

by summerdayghost



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Kissing, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's life had always seemed to be within the higher temperatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Boiling to Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft of this was written in science class before the first episode actually aired (or was it directly after it aired? Sorry my memory is often fuzzy when it comes to these kinds of things). Once I saw (more of?) the show I edited it so it would fit better. I hope you enjoy it!

Barry's life had always seemed to be within the higher temperatures.

Most of his childhood was spent in the atmosphere of summer. A rowdy, sunny time that gave a person a deep restlessness to go out and do something. The kind of hot weather where the sights of people flocking to the public pool together in large droves or children sitting on the curb sucking popsicles were not uncommon.

The day his mother died and many of the days that followed boiled. Air that molecules that were already too far apart seemed to move even farther away from each other on days where everything felt wrong. Barry was continuously suffocating. Often his blood felt like it was evaporating from his veins.

The love of the West family provided a new kind of warmth. It was soft and comforting like an old blanket, a beloved stuffed animal, or a hug from a loved one. For some reason it made him feel oddly safe on rainy days. Remembering this feeling Barry made it easier for him to sleep some nights. This warmth helped lessen the suffocation sometimes.

Barry himself was nothing short of a fire. He had a spark in his eyes that was so bright it was almost blinding. His heart was big and had enough room to accommodate everyone. Passion for science and family and everything he did burned deep inside and it was inextinguishable.

All of this heat had stayed with him so at even on the more gloomy days he had never felt cold in the slightest.

He didn't even know what cold was until he made eye contact with Caitlin one day.

It was a normal day. It wasn't their first time making eye contact. But that time was significantly different.

Now Caitlin's stare was sharp and icy. Caitlin had lost the spark in her eyes long ago, but this was from more than an absence of a spark. No, something more was off. It was like there was snow inside her eyes.

Barry began to wonder if someone with a glare that cold could possibly still have a soul.

He pushed the thought away. Of course she still had a soul. If she didn't have a soul than she wouldn't of done all of the great things she had done. She wouldn't of helped him save so many people. Silly Barry. Silly, silly Barry.

As soon as they were left alone together Caitlin advanced towards him. She grabbed him and seized his mouth with her own.

And Barry finally felt cold.

Actually cold was an understatement.

He was freezing.

It was as if she was sucking the heat out of him. Like she was putting out the fire. He was growing exhausted in the cold, and from what he had read he began to recognize symptoms of hypothermia sinking in. As he deepened the kiss he realized he had lost the energy to care very much anymore.

It was a shameful (or beautiful, depending on one's outlook on things) death.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to set the day Caitlin's powers come in. I'm not exactly sure how the show itself plans to deal with that, but it should be good. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
